


Ravishing

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Loki is used to seeing his Avenger fiancé in battle gear and sweats, and is taken by surprise by her appearance at one of Tony’s parties.Song inspiration Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammer





	Ravishing

Leaning against the bar as his brother drones on in the background, Loki sighs surveying the room. He typically avoided Tony’s many parties, typically curled up in bed with his intended and a good book.

Tonight however, she’d insisted they attend. Yet thus far, she had yet to show. So there he waited half listening to the story his brother was telling, swirling his drink, dressed up in favorite black suit. It had been awhile since he’d been dressed up, and acclimating to the stiffness of the suit rather than than his battle leathers or comfy sweats he wore around the tower was proving more annoying than he imagined.

“Loki?” Thor repeats himself as he waves his hand in front of his brother’s face, causing Loki to startle and look to him.

“What?” He snaps. “I’ve heard that story five times Thor.”

Rolling his eyes Thor replies, “I was asking why you’re standing over here with the man of iron and I instead of your intended?”

“That would be because she’s yet to make an appearance,” he replies with a grunt. “It was her idea to attend this party, and she’s yet to show.”

“What are you talking about Frosty?” Tony injects setting his drink down. “Y/N’s been here for hours, she helped finish setting up.”

“What? Where?” Loki frowns looking around the crowded room once again. He usually prided himself on being able to find her amongst the bloodiest of battles, yet tonight in a social gathering he can’t seem to pinpoint her. “Are you certain she didn’t go back upstairs already?”

“Lady Y/N is right over there brother,” Thor announces, tilting his mug of ale toward the opposite bar.

Looking over the people at the bar, he sighs in irritation. “You two are clearly blind, she’s not there-” he begins before his words fail him. His mouth dries out as he watches a woman turn away from the bar.

Her hair styled up, makeup done to a perfection, an emerald green dress that hugs in all the right places, and a golden head chain reflecting the dance floor lights; is Y/N.

“Damn,” Loki says under his breath, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by his table companions.

“Y/N looks gorgeous tonight doesn’t she lover boy?” Tony says with a smirk. “Apparently so much her fiancé doesn’t recognize her.”

“Lady Y/N does look radiant tonight,” Thor agrees as he sips his drink.

“Indeed,” Loki mutters, ignoring their comments and abandoning his drink. Their laughter behind him as he crosses the dance floor toward Y/N. Coming up behind her, he slips an arm around he waist and dips her back in his arms as she squeals.

“Loki!” She laughs as she looks up at the face of her fiancé. “What are you doing?”

He just smiles down at her before capturing her lips with his own. As he brings her back up into a standing position he keeps an arm around her as his eyes scan over her.

“Everything ok?” She asks, suddenly hyper aware of what she’s wearing. “It’s too much isn’t it?” She continues nervously, pulling on the bottom of her dress.

“Absolutely not,” he answers seriously. “You look absolutely  _ravishing_  love. You are just… I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Y/N’s cheeks suddenly light up at his comment as her gaze flickers away from him, “Oh come on…”

His hand goes up to her cheek to gently turn her face back toward him, “I almost forgot how gorgeous you are. I’ve clearly made a grave error here. Taking for granted the beauty I’m fortunate to wake up next to every morning.”

“Silver-tongued devil,” she laughs as she reaches out to straighten his tie. “You look quiet fetching yourself Loki.”

“Not near as good as you look in that green,” he murmurs as his lips go to her exposed neck, pressing a soft kiss on the sensitive skin.

A chill runs up her spin as she leans into him, “Maybe I should get out of my sweats and uniform more often?”

“Mhm,” he grumbles in response as he backs her against the wall, one hand on the wall above her and the other arm around her waist. “You even _smell_  ravishing,” he comments as his lips go back to her neck.

“You like it?” She comments as she tilts her head, giving him more access. “I chose it for you.”

“It’s perfect,” he whispers as he nips at her ear. “As are you.”

“Maybe… we should get out of here,” she suggests, her voice wavering as his fingers stroke the expose skin on her back.

“That is an excellent idea love,” he shifts his hips into hers, making a quiet groan escape her lips. “As gorgeous as you look in this dress, I’d like to see how it looks on our bedroom floor.”

“Oh god,” she whimpers as he tilts her chin up toward him again.

A devilish smirk on his lips, “There’s only one god’s name you’ll be calling out tonight darling.”


End file.
